<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lions Marry By Fours by Katherine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339508">Lions Marry By Fours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine'>Katherine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lion King (1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Marriage, Multi, Pre-Canon, Sedoretu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lions marry by fours, of course, like any civilized quadruped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mufasa/Sarabi/Sarafina/Scar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lions Marry By Fours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lions marry by fours, of course, like any civilized quadruped. Four paws to each lion, four lions to each marriage. Two lions and two lionesses, usually, although there were exceptions in a few of the legends. Sedoretu. The Morning and Evening marriages within each sedoretu potentially for making cubs, the Day and Night for other intimacies; the criss-cross of connections is understood to strengthen the pride.</p>
<p>Scar inherited his lean looks from a different paw than Mufasa did his, their two different mothers. His attitude too, perhaps, Mufasa straightforward and trusting, Scar thoughtful to the point of scheming. But these two heirs were expected to balance each other in marriage well enough, with Sarabi and Sarafina beside them. There could be lesser relationships involving other lionesses in the pride, or even possibly outside lions, but they were the four who would rule Pride Rock. The reigning sedoretu of the Pride Lands.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>